


Curiosity Meets Curiosity

by LittleRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Luna Lovegood, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Jane Foster Loves Science, Magic, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: They both like exploring.





	Curiosity Meets Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



> This was inspired by the request with the following prompt tags: Jane Foster Loves Science, Magic, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Femslash.

A few more years into studying the quantum anomalies in Wales, Jane was starting to believe, not that she was wrong, but that something was the matter with the people in the area. They’d suddenly forget why they’d come, and why she was talking to them. Yet she remained immune. 

The fifth person she cornered, one Luna Lovegood, smiled. “You’re protected,” she told her. “I know you’re onto something.” Her eyes were steady, full of a curiosity Jane felt certain was about her. 

It was the longest conversation she’d managed to have without someone drifting off; Jane was keeping her.


End file.
